


Redacted for HIPAA Compliance

by sivib



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non episode related, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivib/pseuds/sivib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: rosa.bybee@care4u.com<br/>Sent: Monday, February 25, 2013 9:35 AM<br/>To: mame.ante@care4u.com<br/>Subject: New Admit, IV, Midtown</p><p>42yr old male, s/p gsw abd.  IV Rocephin q24hrs.  has caregiver, can be taught.  Can u take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redacted for HIPAA Compliance

From: rosa.bybee@care4u.com  
Sent: Monday, February 25, 2013 9:35 AM  
To: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Subject: New Admit, IV, Midtown

42yr old male, s/p gsw abd. IV Rocephin q24hrs. has caregiver, can be taught. Can u take?

 

From: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Sent: Monday, Feburary 25, 2013 9:38 AM  
To: rosa.bybee@care4u.com  
Subject: Re: New Admit, IV, Midtown

GSW? WTF? Cop? Ok, can do. Send pw. Rosie, you owe me one. I hate midtown. 1%ers as far as the eye can see.

 

From: rosa.bybee@care4u.com  
Sent: Monday, February 25, 2013 10:00 AM  
To: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Subject: Re: Re: New Admit, IV, Midtown

Yeah, yeah. You know your’e my fave, babe. Supplies en route via Walg. His CG has called twice already, so please call and set up appt asap. Love YYYYYYUUUUU!

 

From: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Sent: Monday, February 25, 2013 13:00 PM  
To: Rosa.bybee@care4u.com  
Subject: Ummm….

I’ll call u report. Lemme explain..no is too much…lemme sum up. Hawt, not a cop, old married couple, DOG! More in a bit…

 

Transcript Monday, February 25, 2013 14:00 PM  
Mamie Andrews RN  
Rose Bybee RN, Clinical Supervisor, Care4You Home Care

(subway noise in background)  
MA: yeah, it went ok. His caregiver caught on right way, and I’m going back tomorrow for him to return demonstrate. Pain control issues, but I think he’ll be ok. I’ll need weekly visits on him for labs, dressing change. His partner is already doing the wound care, so no problem there.

RB: That’s pretty close for cops. Isn’t he married or something?

MA: Nah, unless they’re married to each other. I don’t think they’re cops. I know the caregiver can’t be. He’s an older guy, moves like he had a neck fusion or something. Looks like a librarian, or maybe works at MOMA. I don’t think our Mister Anderson is a cop, either. His apartment is too swank.  
RB: Maybe he’s on the take. Isn’t that what they call it?

MA: Maybe. I didn’t ask about the GSW. He was pretty out of it. I think he’d just taken some pain meds or something. I’ll try to get the scoop tomorrow. Ups, that’s my stop. I’ll get the paperwork in tonight and see him tomorrow. I need to get a better look at that wound, anyway, if Harold will let me.

RB: Right…bye bye babs. See you later.

Transcript ends

 

12:00 PM February 26, 2013  
Transcript from surveillance tape  
REDACTED  
REDACTED

Admin: I’m sure it’s fine, Mister Reece. Miss Andrews seems like quite a competent nurse. And I don’t like the way that looks.

[Redacted]: You worry too much, Finch.

Admin: You’re a fine one to talk. She’s changing the dressing and that’s final. I won’t have you going septic.

[Redacted]: I’m not…. She’s coming.

Admin: How on earth do you know that?

[Redacted]: Bear just perked up. I think he likes her.

(Doorbell) (Muffled female voice, designated [Asset Mame]) Mister Anderson? Mister Starling? It’s your nurse!

[Redacted]: Told you so.

Admin: Quite.

(door opens, Asset Bear barks: non-threat: greeting)

Asset Mame: Hey, Bear. Hey, handsome. Who’s a good boy? He’s such a sweetie!

Admin: Down, Bear. I’m so sorry, Miss Andrews.

Asset Mame: That’s ok, and please call me Mamie. I’ll pet you in a bit, Honeybear. I need to take care of your Daddy, first. Hi, Mister Anderson, you’re looking a little more spry today.

[Redacted]: Thanks. (whisper: poor audio) …spry?

Admin: (whisper: poor audio) Hush.

Asset Mame: I’ll just wash up and get your vitals, and I need to look at that wound today, Mister Anderson. Did you take some pain meds?

Admin: He did, yes. About a half hour ago.

[Redacted]: I did?

Admin: Yes, with your vitamin. That big white pill.

[Redacted]: Harold, I told you…

Admin: I know, John, I know. Bear is here and it will be fine.

Asset Mame: (over the sound of water) I’ll be as gentle as possible, Mister Anderson. I’ve done this before.

[Redacted]: Me, too.

Asset Mame: (over the sound of water) I’m sorry?

[Redacted]: Nothing. (whispered) Harold, we talked about this. I can’t….

Admin: (whispered) John, you have a gun under your pillow, a trained attack dog on stand by, and the only possible threat is a middle-aged RN with two small children and a bit of a sniffle. We checked her out, and she’s clear. Now calm down and hereshecomes. Miss Andrews.

Asset Mame: Mamie. Ok. Let’s get the IV up and then I’ll take a look at things. You feeling ok today, Mister Anderson?

[Redacted]: Great. Thanks. You?

Asset Mame: Fine as frog hair. Good job, Mister Starling. That’s perfect. Told you it was easy! Make sure you flush both lumens after you’re done and I’ll change the site dressing tomorrow. The orders I have from Doctor Tillman have you on the Rocephin for the next two weeks, but we’ll keep an eye on that stomach of yours for a bit longer than that. Ok, let me get your vital signs and then I’ll take down that dressing.

(muffled sounds, indistinct, muttering from [Asset Mame], looks good, fine, ok, little temp, nothing to write home about, ok, good, deep breath, just breathe normally, good, good, ok, that hurt? Good, ok, easy now, that hurt, sorry, better? Good. Ok.)

Asset Mame: Ok, I brought stuff. Can you help him take off that shirt, Mister Starling?

[Redacted]: Stuff? (muffled: ow, careful Harold, don’t be such a baby john)

Asset Mame: Dressing supplies. I…oh my.

Admin: What?! What’s wrong?  
Asset Mame: Nothing. Whew. Ok. I’m fine. Sorry. Wound stuff. I’m just going to take this down and take a look-see.

[Redacted]: It’s not that bad.

Admin: It’s not that good, either, John.

Asset Mame: (muttered) Looks fine to me.

Admin: Oh, good. I was worried.

Asset Mame: Yeah, the wound looks good, too. That little bit of redness is normal. Healing wounds have a lot of resources devoted to them by the body. Red blood cells congregate there, bringing in new cells, feeding the healing process. That’s what makes it red and a little warm. If the red starts to spread….

[Redacted]: Then I’m dead.

Asset Mame: Dour much? You’ll be fine. He always like this?

Admin: I’m afraid so. He’s a bit of a pessimist.

[Redacted]: Have you seen the kettle, Harold?

Asset Mame: (laughter) How long have you two been together?

Admin: What? We’re not…

[Redacted]: Two years.

Asset Mame: I figured longer. Ok, there we go. Keep doing the wet to dry, Mister Starling, and I’ll assess it again in a couple of days. Call me if the drainage changes or if it starts hurting more. Mister Anderson, tell him if anything changes. Don’t be a cowboy, ok?

[Redacted]: Promise.

Admin: Cowboy?

[Redacted]: I’ll explain later, Harold.

Asset Mame: Ok, now I can pet you, honey-Bear. Who wants some lovin’? Huh? Is it you? Oh, it is. What a good boy!

End Transcript

 

Narrative: RN SNV 2/25/13  
VSS, pt in no apparent distress. Premed with norco 5/325mg 30 min prior to dsg chg. Removed dressing, scant serosang drainage to gauze, no odor, no s/s infection noted. Taught re s/s infection, when to call SN. Cleansed wound to left abd with ns, applied ns moist gauze, covered w/foam dressing, taped in place. Pt tol well. verbalized understanding of instruction. Cg gave good return demo of admin IV Rocephin via Elastomeric ball. Flushed PICC before and after with 10cc NS. Instructed re infection prevention, handwashing, importance of keeping pets away from healing wounds. Cg and pt verbalized understanding of same. Plan return visit 2/26 for eval of wound, PICC dsg chg. Taught re cough, deep breathing, and s/s DVT, prevention of same. Verbalized understanding. Pt relaxed, comfortable at end of visit. No problems noted.

 

From: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Sent: March 1, 2013 11:00 AM  
To: h.starling@MOMA.org  
Re: Appt.

Got your message, got the pic. It looks a little red, but not infected. If he’s getting antsy, he’s probably getting better. Give that man some chicken noodle soup and a hug and I’ll be over in an hour or so.

 

From: h.starling@MOMA.org  
Sent: March 1, 2013 11:02 AM  
To: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Re: Re: Appt.

Applying the former, not sure about the latter. John is not a very tactile person.

 

From: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Sent: March 1, 2013 11:10 AM  
To: h.starling@MOMA.org  
Re: John

R we talking abt the same man? John is a snugglebunny! Like man, like dog. HUGS! I insist on HUGS!

 

From: h.starling@MOMA.org  
Sent: March 1, 2013 11:11 AM  
To: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Re: Re: John

Ms. Andrews, I must insist you retract your erroneous nom de guere. John is not, nor has he ever been, a “snugglebunny.” He is, however, quite easy on the eyes and soothing to the heart. I

 

From: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Sent: March 1, 2013 11:15 AM  
To: h.starling@MOMA.org  
Re: Re: Re: John

Harold? U there?

 

From: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Sent: March 1, 2013 11:16 AM  
To: h.starling@MOMA.org  
Re: Ok worried now

I’m on my way…all ok?

 

From: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Sent: March 1, 2013 11:17 AM  
To: j.anderson@MOMA.org  
Re: Re: Ok worried now

Guys? Harold has like zero turn around time on emails. I’m freaking out.

 

From: admin@MOMA.org  
Sent: March 1, 2013 11:17 AM  
To: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Re: All is well

Admin is not available at this time. Please come at your designated appointment time. Please do not be alarmed.

 

Transcript Friday, March 1, 2013 19:00 PM  
Mamie Andrews RN, Case Manager, Care4You Home Care  
Rose Bybee RN, Clinical Supervisor, Care4You Home Care

MA: Hey, Rosie. I’m done for the day.

RB: Go home, girl! Before your husband forgets what you look like!

MA: I’m going, I’m going. (long exhalation) Harold and John were so cute today. I think I must have interrupted something. Harold looked rumpled.

RB: Not Harold. Say it isn’t so.

MA: I think John must be feeling better.

RB: I guess! I hope he didn’t pop a stitch.

MA: I checked. He’s fine. Why is it always the hot ones who are gay or married.

RB: Or both. Hey, you’re married.

MA: I’m not blind, Rosie. Have I sent you a pic?

RB: No, you bitch, you have not. Just loads of innuendo.

MA: I’ll email you. Here’s my stop. See you tomorrow.

 

From: mame.ante@care4u.com  
Sent: Saturday, March 2, 2013 1100AM  
To: 'rosie.bybee@care4u.com'  
Subject: pics as promised.

Sweetie Bear!

John’s feeling better. He’s the tall one. They walked me out. Discharging next week btw.  
I took a pic, but it got erased.  Man!

Mamie Andrews RN, BSN, CCRN  
Care4You Home Care

"Patience first."  
Val J. Halamandaris, president of NAHC, recently expressed, "Helping frail, disabled and dying Americans to stay independent and happy in their homes is our goal. Home care professionals and volunteers, along with modern medicine and technology, make it possible for sick citizens to be cared for in their homes where they can be surrounded by loved ones and precious mementoes as they live their best quality of life."

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a boring afternoon. Yes, i am a home care nurse. NO this is NOT self-insertion fic. I don't care what anyone says. Pththththth.
> 
> Translations available on request, and please forgive misspellings. Unbetad.


End file.
